nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
HozukiSuisei
'Character First Name:' Suisei 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' SuiseiUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' 7/08/189An 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 85lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single in Rp. 'Personality:' Suisei is very outspoken to every one he meets and is very disrespectful to most adults except his grandparents, the only people he does show his respect to. He's not afraid to tell someone how he really feels and will give them a taste of his way of thinking. He believes that it is a waste of time to hold a grudge and hate someone when life is so short anyways and one day you or that person will be gone from this world. He loves animals a lot, and is against all forms of animal cruelty and as well as bullying. Suisei often sneaks out of his house and sits outside the gate near the Shinobi guard, there he would watch the stars or communicate with animals. Suisei's outspoken ways, ruins his ability to make friends and makes him look mean to other kids. Suisei purposely does this to make sure he does not get to close to anyone, due to the fear of abandonment his parents gave him. Suisei may play the dumb immature class clown but when it came down to important tests, he aced them all mostly due to the fear of his grandparents. He has a photographic memory and usually memorizes things he witnesses. His attention span is never off, and constantly listens to what others have say. Suisei may not look like it but he is the type of guy who would give his life for anything he cares for, even if its a little amount of caring he'd gladly give his life for them or it. 'Behaviour:' Very Immature. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Life Sucks, Then You Die" "Life is to short for Hate." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Suisei is from the Hozuki clan, which is a clan that originated in Kirigakure, that had the ability to turn their bodies into a liquefied form. Suisei does not know much of his family due to his parents leaving him and never coming back to get him when he was only 3 and so his grandparents raised him. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Water Affinity(Locked) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' A western designed medium sized double edged chakra sword made of a special metal that is able to absorb the users chakra characteristics and exhibits power based on the users technique. The weapons name was Shuryo. 'Strengths' Intelligence, Learning Speed, StaminaAmount 'Weaknesses:' Barrier Ninjutsu, TessenJutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' A unique blue that resembles the Ocean 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: '''Total: About 45.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Suisei Hozuki was born in the summer on July 8th 189AN. His parents were members of the Hozuki clan or at least what was left of them. They often traveled alot for reasons Suisei does not know, so he's never stayed in the same place for long. One day when Suisei was three years old, they were in Amegakure, the place his parents were born in. There they stayed with his mothers parents and during the night they left without Suisei. Suisei lived and was raised by his grandparents afterwards and years passed. Suisei could not recall the names of his parents, but remembers every detail about them mostly due to his Photographic Memory. His grandparents never spoke of them and they were a complete secret he was never to know about. Suisei's grandfather, Serezu Hozuki, was an old retired Shinobi of the Hozuki clan. He taught Suisei many things about his clan, and most of the techniques he knew now. Through the years Suisei did not wish to become a Shinobi but was eventually talked into it. At 9 he entered the academy, and might have graduated a year later due to his intelligence and fast learning, but his disrespectful ways, slacking off, refusing to do as the teacher commanded, and his misbehavior, cost him the graduation. Serezu went on to teach Suisei 5 techniques and a unique fighting style known as the Silent Killing. He first started with the fighting style known as Silent Killing, which was a fightning style that Kirigakure Shinobi often used. It was a precious form of fighting of the lost village Kirigakure and so he taught his grandson the fighting style to keep the fighting spirit of his Clans original home village. Silent Killing was a fighting method that involved being very quiet while trying to kill the target. Although some might say teaching a child this sort of fighting style is wrong and barbaric, Serezu did not care. He wanted his grandson to be ready for anything and to be able to survive and have the abilities necessary to achieve it. He started off by giving Suisei a unique wester designed sword, that was sheathed inside a gray leather sheath. It weighed about 2-3 pounds and was sharp enough to cut a tree down with one slice, with the right form and skill of course. Then the Silent Killing training began, which took 2-5 months to learn. During his training with his grandfather, who was a master at this fighting style, a skill that rivaled the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Suisei learned many things due to his intelligence and some tips his grandfather gave him. He learned that wearing the right footwear and clothing can increase your chances and skill in being silent. Leather and cloth footwear was the most silent and tight clothing was the best thing to wear too. Breathing was also important in being more silent, he learned that he had to take slow measured breaths through his nose was the most silent in breathing. If the target was moving he learned it was best to match the cadence of the target, which proved to be very difficult, but had the best results. When taking steps he learned to bend his foot when taking steps keeping a U shape when running or walking, he had to place his heel down first and roll his foot gently towards his toes onto the ground, he made sure he didn't just slam his foot onto the ground. When he needed speed he figured out it was best to leap or run from location to location in this manner and to advoid landing flat footed. He learned to distribute his weight and to keep his feet as close to the ground as possible for the best results. Suisei also learned that theres a muscle in his pelvis, the one that people use to hold their urine, that tightening this muscle allows you to move silently but required working this muscle out by flexing it frequently. The last thing he learned was to watch the next place he would step to advoid stepping on something, the best way he did this was looking before hand at a clear path to his target and to use his photographic memory to memorize it so that when he did he didn't have to worry about objects being stepped on. After the training and Serfuto was satisfied he let Suisei rest and focus on graduating. Suisei decided to calm down in school a little due to the training with his grandfather. After learning the technique's he had a hunger for learning new one's and felt he had to keep moving up to learn stronger ones. He ended up graduating that year due to his practice and photographic memory and moved onto the rank of Genin. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))